The Marauders Era
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: This is the story of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans as they-along with their friends- attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school with a moving tree, secret passages, a brainless teacher, a strict librarian, and a giant squid that is begging to be ridden The story of the best years of their life. The story of the Marauders.


**The Marauders Era **

It started on September 1st, 1971 with 7 very different 11 year olds.

All special in some way or another, these children were destined for greatness.

Each and every one of them were connected in some way.

Whether friends, enemies, lovers, or allies, their destinies were intertwined.

And in the end, they would meet each other in the afterlife, their time on Earth cut short, but their achievements great.

Their first meetings and impressions varied greatly. I shall begin with the greatest, the fateful meeting that was destined to end in a legendary love.

James Potter had been looking forward to his first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was old enough to know what it was. Born into a wealthy family of pureblood wizards, there had never been any doubt that James would receive his letter, as he had shown strong magical ability since he was a small child. Receiving his Hogwarts letter had been exciting, but expected.

Lily Evans had never known she was a witch. She was first introduced to magic by her closest childhood friend, Severus Snape (a character whom you will learn more about later). As I am sure you can imagine, she was ecstatic to discover her magical capabilities. Lily had been born into a middle class muggle family, and receiving her Hogwarts letter was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her.

Their first meeting was an accident, funny how fate works that way. Lily's parents had dropped her off at King's Cross Station, as they needed to bring her older sister Petunia to her school. Petunia had complained the entire ride to the station about how bringing Lily was going to make her late, and so, as much as it pained her loving parents, they were not able to see Lily off, although they did give her big hugs and wished her luck, making her promise to write to them.

James' parents had also dropped him off by himself, although not from need but rather his choice. It had taken much wheedling, but he had convinced his overbearing parents to say goodbye outside of the station and allow him to go inside on his own. James loved his parents, of course, and had given them just as big of hugs as Lily had hers, but he was a "big boy now" (in his own words), and he did not think he needed his parents to accompany him into the station.

The two soon-to-be-students had loaded their luggage onto carts, and while James immediately set off for the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Lily had never heard the stories of how to get onto the Hogwarts platform, and had taken to wondering the station in search of another Hogwarts student (as she had been shooed away by the grumpy King's Cross employees, who all insisted there was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾).

Lily, confused and nervous, was looking down at her train ticket and trying to figure out where Platform 9 ¾ could possibly be. James was in a rush, eager to get onto the train so he could begin making friends.

When Lily stopped in her tracks near Platform 9, a cart came out of nowhere and crashed into hers.

James had looked away only for a second, distracted by a sign, when his cart crashed into another.

They both fell forward, and their heads knocked together. James stood up, and offered one hand to the girl, the other rubbing the growing bump on his head. Lily took the hand, and stood up, also rubbing her cranium. James offered her a tentative smile, one which she returned.

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

Lily blushed slightly. "It's ok, I wasn't either." She glanced over at his fallen cart, and noticed an owl in a cage. Her eyes lit up with the realization that he too must be a Hogwarts student, for surely no average Londoner would be carrying around an owl. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked shyly.

James' grin widened, and he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I am! Looking for Platform 9 ¾?"

She smiled. "I am, I can't seem to find it anywhere. That man over there…"

The boy cut her off. "He's a muggle; he doesn't know how to get onto the platform. Here, I'll help you." James bent over and righted the two carts. Then he and Lily placed their supplies back on them, and he led her over to the brick wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. "You have to go between platforms 9 and 10." He said. James could tell the girl was nervous, and smiled reassuringly. "The trick is to run into it, it helps a bit. Would you like to go together?"

Lily beamed gratefully. "Sure. Thanks for the help, by the way."

James winked. "No problem. Now, on the count of three. Ready? One…two…go!"

The two children ran at the wall (a sight that would seem quite odd to any passerby, especially as they disappeared right as they hit it).

Once on the other side, Lily gasped at the spectacular sight in front of her. "Amazing, huh?" Asked the boy casually. Lily agreed, and they decided to part ways. Lily thanked him again. As the boy was walking away, she called out "My name's Lily!" She gave him a pretty smile, one that he would never forget.

The boy turned around and gave her a special smile, a smile that would stay with her for the rest of her life. "I'm James."

With that, two people's lives were intertwined, just as fate had decided. Two people who would stay together until the day they died (and maybe even beyond).

The next meetings would result in 2 lifelong relationships, one similar to brothers, and an enemy.

Sirius Black had also been dropped off at King's Cross Station, but his goodbye to his family was full of hatred and insults, as he had never gotten along with his parents. He was the black sheep of the family, so to speak, and his parents insulted him as much as they praised his brother.

Once in the station, Sirius casually walked to the platform. His parents had told him where to go, but of course, in the meanest way possible. He didn't care, he had grown used to their nagging.

Once on the platform, Sirius had boarded the train, and found a compartment. In it was a boy with longish greasy black hair, another boy with black hair and glasses, though his hair was much cleaner and messier, and a girl with red hair and pretty green eyes.

Sirius plopped into the seat next to the boy with messy hair, who shot him a friendly smile and stuck out a hand. "I'm James," he said.

And as Sirius shook James' hand, a boy who would one day be closer than a brother to him, the other boy scowled at them.

As the group argued and exchanged insults, and Lily and Severus left the compartment, the two groups of friends became enemies (though Lily did not stay enemies with the other boys for long).

Remus Lupin was one of two of the group whose parents walked him into the station. His father was at work though, so it was only him and his mother.

She had warned him to be careful, and to keep a safe distance from people. When they reached the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, his mother finally hugged him and let him get onto the train.

Remus first met his fellow marauders in a compartment as well, though Lily and Severus had left by the time he came. He had asked shyly if it was alright if he sat with them. They said it was, and immediately included him in their conversations. They were friends immediately. Peter Pettigrew came as well, and sat with them. It was the beginning of the marauders.

From the moment they first met, Rebecca Farington and Isobel Summers decided that they hated each other. And while most declaration of hatred at such a young age faded over time, these two continued to hate each other for most of their lives. Even when the hate ran out, it was not because they liked each other, but rather that they realized how unnecessary their hatred was, especially in the middle of a war where they had much worse enemies.

They first met on Platform 9 ¾ when their carts crashed into each other. While Lily and James' meeting would result in undying love, Isobel and Rebecca's meeting seemed to result in anger.

"Excuse me," said Rebecca angrily, brushing her brunette hair out of her face. Her tiny body had been thrown back from the pressure of the crash, and now her arms were aching, and her knees were scratched up. Of course this would happen on her first day.

Isobel was not angry at first, more apologetic, but grew irate at Rebecca's frustration. What did this girl have to be angry at? It was an _accident. _"I'm sorry," she said snootily, irritated at the girl's mean tone.

The girls glared at each other, and then put their belongings back on their carts and continued towards the train.

Lily had met her future best friends on the train, though separately, as the other two girls were trying to stay away from each other.

She had met Rebecca outside the loo, and Lily had thought that she seemed very hyper and friendly. While most people waiting outside of a restroom merely stood and waited, Rebecca had immediately introduced herself and engaged Lily in conversation. Lily had enjoyed talking to her, and told her that she hoped they could be friends at Hogwarts.

Isobel had come in and sat by her and Severus in their compartment; though she didn't stay there the entire trip (Severus wasn't very welcoming to strangers). Lily thought Isobel was very friendly as well, and very warm. She had been wary of her at first, as Isobel was very beautiful, and beautiful people were often quite stuck up-at least in Lily's experience. Isobel had proved Lily wrong though, and Lily had once again voiced her hopes that they could be friends.

The two girl's first meeting with the marauders was much the same as their first meeting with Lily. They had encountered Sirius and James out in the corridor and introduced themselves (separately, of course, not together as they were still avoiding one another). Remus Isobel had encountered on the platform, and Rebecca had met him briefly while they were both searching for a compartment.

The last meeting I am going to tell you about is Lily Evans and Severus Snape's. This meeting brought on friendship, love, and antagonism. It began with a great friendship. Severus was the one that opened Lily's eyes to magic, and because of this, he held a special place in her heart.

They first met on a children's playground, where Snape was watching Lily play with her sister Petunia.

When Severus first told Lily about magic, she did not believe him (obviously, who would?). She was upset at him, as he had caused a tree branch to fall on her sister.

However, as Lily learned that Severus was telling her the truth, they developed a strong friendship. Lily's sister was her best friend, and they were slowly growing apart. Petunia called Lily a freak, and began avoiding her. As her sister spent less and less time with her, Severus filled the void she left. Lily spent more time with him, and by the time they went to Hogwarts, they were inseparable.

They would slowly grow apart though, as Lily made new friends. For Severus, their relationship would turn to love. One day, however, he would say something terrible, and their friendship would be destroyed. Forever.

These children would all attend school together, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, these relationships would grow and change and develop, some into life long ones.

In these 7 years, amazing things would happen.

People would fall in love.

A tree would be planted.

Schemes would be hatched.

Hearts would be broken.

Rules would, as well.

A map would be made.

Or maybe two.

Dates will occur.

Balls.

Kisses.

Midnight meetings would become regular.

Opinions and viewpoints would change.

Battles would be fought.

There would be war.

There would be death.

Lots of death.

Some people would be betrayed.

Others would do the betraying.

Tests would be taken.

Potions would be made.

Letters would be sent.

There would be doubt.

Fear.

Anger.

Jealously.

Confusion.

Sadness.

Happiness.

Love.

So many things would happen in those 7 years. These years would change their lives, mold their characters, and decide their fates.

After all, anything can happen at Hogwarts.


End file.
